1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for rapid attachment and removability of electrical serially-mounted apparatus on mounting rails.
2. The Prior Art
Such devices are used to allow simple assembly, exchange and resetting of switches, safety switches and control apparatus, combined in a permanent manner in domestic distribution systems and the like, as well as to hold them securely in position for ease of use when built into an electrical installation.
DE 25 23 197 03 discloses known snap sliders comprising slide member linearly displaceable against the force of a spring in order to provide complementary engagement behind a profile of the mounting rail. These slides have the drawback that the apparatus itself cannot be displaced transversely to the mounting rail, allowing it to be released and lifted out of its connection with an electrical bus bar. This type of attachment requires total dismantling of the existing bus bar in each separate case.
On the other hand devices which do not require removal of the bus bar in order to function, are expensively assembled from several separate parts and require a relatively powerful spring in order to ensure perfectly secure seating of the installed assembly when mounted in apparatus (cf. DE 34 43 540 01, DE 39 10 938 A1).